


Faker

by Lucifuge5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Moriarty is still hiding in the shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faker

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ifreet as part of More Joy Day. AU for "The Great Game". SPOILERS for that episode. Written for fun, not profit. Unbetaed.

Moriarty adjusted the sniper rifle's laser sight before aiming at Sherlock once again. Despite the lack of audio--Jim, like the good boy he was, made sure to take out his comm device before the 'big reveal'--it didn't take much concentration to figure out how things were going down below.

Moriarty had learned to read lips around the third grade.

Once Jim walked out, Sherlock and Watson scrambled to undo the bomb jacket Watson was wearing. Now _that_ was a surprise. For all of his sociopathic ways, seeing Sherlock care about someone was strange. Maybe Moriarty hadn't looked at all the angles.

 _"I'm back in first position_ ," Jim said through his microphone. He sounded a little out of breath.

"Good," Moriarty said. "Now go back."

 _"Pardon?"_

Moriarty's annoyed sigh made the disappointment about Jim's cluelessness clear. As the first acolyte, Jim should have been aware of how their plans changed all the time. Occasionally, it was a matter of pushing him until he could see the logic behind things.

"You need to go back out there and face Sherlock and his little doctor."

 _"Again? But I--"_

"Think about it, Jim. Wouldn't you say that was too straightforward of a reveal for the likes of me?"

 _"You're right._

"Of course I am. Now go. Improvise. Give Sherlock something he'll remember for a long time. We'll meet at the rendezvous point."

It would have been great to stay and see what else happened. But there was that Argentinean forger to deal with.

Moriarty put the sniper rifle down before standing up and letting her arms reach up, shaking out the kinks. One quick inhale and exhale and Moriarty assumed her daytime cover.

"Goodbye, Sherlock," Molly whispered as she reached out for the exit door.


End file.
